


A Thousand Times

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [40]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Engagement, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Marriage Proposal, References to 8.12 (TOW Joey Dates Rachel), Speeches, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "Rach, there's a reason I took you to this restaurant tonight."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Dialogue Only" for the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> I also took inspiration from Joey's original plan to propose to Rachel in The One With the Prop Ring, which is a story that you can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8370703. For the purposes of this drabble, they weren't doing the fake engagement thing. Also, this is set in an alternate post-canon universe where Joey and Rachel never broke up or got back together after the series finale.
> 
> The title makes sense by the end of the fic.

"Rach, there's a reason I took you to this restaurant tonight. Do you remember when we went here before?"

"I remember. Our first date."

"I took you out because you missed dating. I thought I was doing you a favor, but it turned into one of the best nights of my life. That night meant everything to me. I didn't fall in love with you then, but I started to realize how I felt. Now, we're actually together, and there's only one thing that could make me happier."

"Joey, are you?"

"Rachel, will you marry me?"

"Yes! A thousand times!"


End file.
